Der Preis des Krieges
by Leony
Summary: Wie das letzte Opfer des Krieges seine Ruhe findet. Leichter slash (SBXRL, HPXRW)


Der Preis der Krieges  
  
Der Krieg ist vorbei aber um welchen Preis? Die Malfoy Familie einst stolz und reich heute alle tot bis auf einen und dieser sitz gebrochen in Askaban.  
  
Albus Dumbeldore zu Lebzeiten einst gütig, nett und freundlich, er hatte stets für jeden ein offenes Ohr und glaubte an das gute im Menschen, doch am Schluss war er nur noch ein alter, verbitterter Mann der alles verloren hatte was er liebte.  
  
Severus Snape, meist garstig und schroff zu anderen, doch wenn man ihn brauchte war er immer für einen da und gab jenen dann im Krieg alles was er hatte und am Ende sogar sein Leben für jemand anderen, für mich.  
  
Die Grangers, Hermine war freundlich und überaus klug doch auch sie konnte sich am Ende nicht mehr gegen ihn wehren und starb wie ihre Eltern und auch viele andere Muggel oder Muggelgeborene nach grausamster Folter.  
  
Auch sie konnte ich nicht beschützen wie so viele andere mehr.  
  
Der einzige bis zu Anfang des Krieges noch lebende Rumtreiber, Remus Lupin, trotz das er ein Werwolf war er oft viel menschlicher als wir und doch musste auch er sehr viel leiden denn er verlor schon vor dem Anfang des 2. Krieges seine einzige Liebe, Sirius Black. Doch auch er konnte nicht mehr lange gegen Voldemort bestehen, nach wochenlanger Folter starb auch er.  
  
So wie viele die mich davor schützen wollten und doch wurde ich zum Mörder.  
  
Hagrid er starb nicht durch Voldemorts Hand sondern durch die Hand Notts, welcher der Ansicht war das alle „unreinen"Wesen getötet werden müssen, Hagrid war mein erster wahrer Freund. Er war groß doch sanft, hässlich doch freundlich und ein bisschen verplappert.  
  
Und zu guter Letzt kommen wir zu der Weasley Familie, sie war glaube ich nach Sirius das was meiner Familie am nächsten kam, die ganze Weasley Familie wurde ausgelöscht.  
  
Da wären Herr und Frau Weasley, sie waren wie Eltern für mich. Molly war warmherzig, freundlich manchmal etwas überbesorgt. Arthur war etwas verrückt und immer offen für Neues und doch sorgte er sich um uns aber halt in Weise.  
  
Zudem Charlie und Bill, sie waren wie große Brüder. Bill war trotz seines Aussehens eher der ruhigere von Beiden und hatte viel von seiner Mutter, z.B. das stete warme Lächeln für die Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Charlie war oft ziemlich waghalssiech und bekam deshalb immer Ärger mit Bill und Molly, trotzdem meinte er es immer gut mit uns.  
  
Percy er war na ja eine Klasse für sich, strebsam und klug wie Hermine, doch wenn es sein musste war er genauso wild wie Charlie und so stark wie kein anderer.  
  
Fred und George Immer zu Scherzen auf gelegt auch wenn es für uns noch so schlecht aussah. Doch auch sie muss man unterscheiden. Fred war meist der jenige der ohne nach zu denken überstürzt handelte und George der ihn da wieder rausholen musste. Doch auch sie über lebten den Krieg nicht.  
  
Ron, er war nicht nur mein bester Freund sondern ach meine erste große Liebe. Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt, weil ich Angst hatte das er mich verabscheuen würde, doch Ginny erzählte mir in ihren letzten Atemzügen das er mich auch geliebt hätte. Er war immer stark und ein bisschen chaotisch doch auch er konnte Voldemorts Folter nicht widerstehen und starb in Ginnys Armen tage später, noch immer in Gefangenschaft.  
  
Ginny sie war wohl die vom der Erscheinung am Anfang die schwächste doch war sie die einzigste die Voldemorts Folter lebend überstand und zurück zu uns kam auch wenn sie nur wenige Tage überlebte. Doch sie war damals die einzige noch lebende ihres Blutes. Ich liebte sie wie eine kleine Schwester, doch nichtmal sie konnte ich retten.  
  
Dies ist nun mal der Preis des Krieges, die Unschuldigen leiden am meisten.  
  
Nun bin ich an der Reihe, der Dunkle Lord ist tot. Somit ist meine Bestimmung erfüllt. Er starb durch meine Hand, doch hätte Severus nicht den tödlichen Zauber von Voldemort gegen mich nicht mit seinem Körper abgewehrt so hätte ich versagt. Doch jetzt werde ich gehen denn es ist niemand mehr da der mich vermissen würde.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken stürzte sich Harry Potter, das letzte nochlebende Mitglied des Orden des Phönix von den denn Klippen Südenglands nähe Stonehage in die Fluten und somit in den Tod.  
  
Ende  
  
P.S. Was haltet ihr Davon? 


End file.
